One Piece 150 years
by UnknownOnePieceFan
Summary: A future fic based on 150 years after Luffy becomes pirate king. Considered a much shortened version of One Piec continuation final battle and aftermath LuffyxShirahoshi


**One Piece: 150 years**

This fic is a future fic set 150 years after the final battle and Luffy becomes the pirate king. It features a summary of the final battle and the aftermath. It is connected to One Piece: continuation and could be considered an epilogue though it is far too short and not detailed enough. LuffyxShirahoshi. Enjoy

On a small fishing boat a team of people along with a couple of fishmen were having a small break from a hard day of fishing. It regular fishing day at Sabody Archipelago.

"Man we really made a haul today," man 1 said.

"Yeah no kidding," man 2 replied.

"I swear you humans eat more fish than us fishmen" fishman 1 said.

"You really shouldn't eat so much fish" cried mermaid 1.

"Well mermaids are friends with fish so I guess you would be upset, but geez" said fishmen 2 sarcastically.

"Well we have quite a spectrum, a couple of ugly fishmen, us normal humans and finally beautiful mermaids," laughed man 1.

As a result a all out brawl broke out before fishman 2 knocked all fishmen and humans out. Further out at the Archipelago, humans, mermen, giants, mermaids were all socializing like it was a regular thing. Occasionally a dragon could be seen. Yes it was 150 years in the future after the rain of the legendary hero and greatest pirate king Monkey D Luffy and his wife, the pirate queen Shirahoshi.

"But geez with so much crazy creatures around, our boat is pretty normal," said man 3.

"Oh well my grandfather told me about the great hero Monkey D Luffy, you know the guy who statue is at the centre of the Arhipelago" replied fishman 1.

"Oh what did he say?," asked a young mermaid.

Flashback

After an earth shattering battle which saw the fate of the world on the balance it was all over. Monkey D Luffy finally did it. First Monkey D Dragon battled and defeated his nemesis, world government supreme leader Chase Strauss. You see after the battle Strauss using his water water fruit powers created a large tsunami to distract Dragon. Dragon in turn used his storm storm fruit powers to created a blast of wind to counter only to find Strauss gone. Strauss then went to raftel easily thanks to his powers and reading the text of a specific poneglyph that had text to awaken the most powerful sea monster ever, the uncontrollable Uranus. He knew that Uranus would destroy the world but with Akainu, Kong and the gorosei dead, his Tenryuubito useless farts and he himself defeated by his most hated enemy the D Dragon, he just wanted to destroy the world. He would give up all his haki to break the seal which would kill him but he didn't care. Reciting the text and having all his haki absorbed into breaking the seal, Strauss died and Uranus with an unearthly roar came to life.

Luffy, his girlfriend Shirahoshi (who could change her thanks to a certain treasuer) along with his powerful father responded. Dragon using his powers and Luffy riding Shirahoshi confronted the great beast. Such a thing would scare any human being but her were not three humans. Here were two "awakened" D and also the two strongest since the Ancient kingdom and another a mermaid princess whose strength was drawn from the love shared by herself and the D Luffy.

Shirahoshi commanded the sea kings to protect herself and Luffy while Dragon used lightening and tornadoes to attack and finally Luffy attacked with several Gear Second and Gear third combinations. Eventually it was decided that Dragon having accomplished what his revolution set out to do figured this was a good way to die having finally wiped out the World Government and his diabolical leader Strauss. Also seeing Luffy and Shirahoshi remined him of himself and Cassandra and he wanted his son to live to experience the goodness of love. He would use his Will of D to launch a suicide attack which would weaken the beast. Luffy would charge up his own Will of D to launch his strongest Red Hawk and Shirahoshi would use the Sea Kings to sink raftel and bury the beast underneath the rubble. It was done and in a emotional battle Uranus was killed and Luffy in tears accepted that his both his father and mother (killed by Strauss who found her a traitor) were dead. Shirahoshi knowing the pain of loosing a parent and wanting to comfort the man she loved stayed with him.

After the defeat the rest of the Straw Hats arrived at the site of Raftel. With Raftel and One Piece gone, there was no pirate king. The Poneglyphs were indestructible so Robin would find the Rio which was underwater and Shirahoshi could have the sea kings get it. But no pirate king. Then the ghost of Roger came and explained that the One Piece was nakama. No matter where you are, the bonds on nakama would connect everyone in one piece. The dangerous journey and challenges is what would create those bonds which because of everything would be unbreakable. This is One Piece. The crew accepted and Luffy was finally hailed as pirate king and the crew as heroes to the World.

As the king and someone who was a world hero Luffy held great sway with the World. Now that the World Government was overthrown, it would be reformed without all the prejudices and cruelty of the original. The council consisted of trustworthy people such as Vivi and Cobra, Shirahoshi herself (being the spouse of the world hero and also an ambassador to repairing humans-fishmen relations) and other trustyworthy people including giants etc. Luffy through his journeys united the entire world and even saved it. Coby another good friend of Luffy's became fleet admiral. Luffy decided that he and his crew would continue travelling as there were still lots of adventures out there, evil people to take out and people to rescue. And even though he knew that the marines would still ruthlessly hunt him down (he is still a pirate) he knew that after everything he been through he could easily defeat them. Also there was no Tenryuubito slavery, mass murdering Buster Calls or killing solely based on bloodlines (example Ace). All there was were people who occasionally wanted to enslave others, wanted the power of a god etc and unfortunately a great warrior with a strong hat would stand in there way. Occasionally the beautiful mermaid princess would receive a letter from a rubber warrior of the high seas and a powerful king would receive letters from a beautiful mermaid. The two would unite and have passionate moments. The world was at peace.

End flashback

"So that it", finished fishman 1.

"Wow that's quite a story, so that's how everyone's together", said mermaid 2.

"Wow its hard to people such a person exists" said man 2.

Indeed it was a story. Also on a faraway island, a royal Shichibukai decided that he wanted too much power. He enslaved several islands. However he was told that someone defeated his generals. When asked for details he was told that the person had rubber powers and haki. Shrugging he figured that it was some no name upstart. The figure appeared before room with a confident grin. The legacy of Monkey D Luffy and Shirahoshi was continuing his ancestors work.


End file.
